Doll
by Skovko
Summary: Roman didn't know her before she was kidnapped by Joe's gang but he wished he had. Something went wrong inside those walls and now she's no longer functioning normal. She doesn't speak or think. She breathes and reacts but that's about it. She's a living doll. (Cameos by Steve Austin, Triple H, Jason Jordan, Shelton Benjamin, Bobby Roode and The Rock.)
1. Electrocuted

Roman walked into the house, his boots echoing off the walls, sending out a signal to everyone close by that he had arrived. He didn't care if anyone came out to greet him. He came and went in the house as he pleased even though he wasn't a part of the gang. Not in the sense of the word as the rest of them. He was a freelancer, a personal friend of the leader Samoa Joe. At least that's how Joe would always describe him if anyone asked. To Roman, Joe was nothing more than a man handing out big cash for the jobs that Roman did.

"Hey Roman," Joe's girlfriend Billie stuck her head out from the kitchen. "Everyone's out running right now so make yourself comfortable."  
"Thanks Billie," he nodded at her.

Billie Kay was an attractive woman and she seemed to be head over heels about Joe which Roman couldn't understand. Everyone in the gang seemed to be way too eager to please the man. Roman just wanted money and to go on with his life. He stopped in the open door to what mostly looked like a library with all the books although Joe would never allow anyone to call the room that. He leaned against the doorframe and looked at her.

And her. He wanted her. Not how she was now but how she used to be. He hadn't met her back then but everyone knew about Steve Austin's daughter Storm. She had been a wildcat according to rumours, playing on the wrong side of the law just like her father and Roman and everyone else he knew but she had never run with a gang or even with her own father. Unfortunately her own father was the reason she was in the position she was in now.

He watched her for a minute or so. Way too long for a normal person to just be watching someone like that but he knew she wouldn't respond to him or even catch on to him standing there. Her beauty never ceased to amaze him. She had long, black hair and dark, moss green eyes. She was on the curvy side but he liked that. He liked being able to touch a woman without feeling her hip bone poke into him painfully.

When Steve turned on Joe and killed his uncle Hunter, Steve had become a moving target. A target that went into hiding so instead Joe had gone after Storm. She had no idea what had happened since her deadbeat dad hadn't told her or even given her a warning so kidnapping her had been easy.

Roman knew from the start that she was in the house when they got her there six months earlier. He didn't get to see her at first since she really wasn't his problem but Joe talked about her and what they did to her. Besides the normal beating and torture, they electrocuted her. Videos of her were sent out in cyberspace and they knew they reached Steve. The man just didn't seem to care.

Two months into her kidnapping, she was suddenly out of the room they had kept her in. Something had gone wrong while torturing her with electricity and they had accidently fried her brain. The woman that Roman had met was not a real woman anymore. She existed but she didn't think or talk. Her voice was still there, he had heard her scream and cry in pain, but she couldn't speak any words. Her brain understood enough to make her go to the bathroom or go to sleep when the need was there, and she understood basic commands. If someone told her to go somewhere, she did, but it was like she didn't understand why or how or what. Like she wasn't a human being anymore. She was a living doll which was exactly what they all had ended up calling her.

Doll. Roman hated that word. He wished he had known the woman beforehand. She was the type of woman he would love to wake up next to each morning. The type of woman he would love to both make love to and fuck senseless. The type of woman he would be proud to call his. It was shallow, he knew that. He built all those fantasies on her looks alone.

"Hi Storm," he walked into the room. "How are you today?"

He knew she wouldn't answer but that never stopped him from talking to her like a normal human being. The only other words she heard from anyone in the house were orders being barked at her or insults being thrown at her.

"No one's done your hair lately?" He looked at the knotted mess hanging down her back. "Come on then. Go to your room, Storm."

She stood up and walked to her room while he followed right behind her. He took her hairbrush from the table and gently guided her over to sit on the bed. He started brushing her hair as gently as he could. He had always had a fixation with her hair and he secretly loved that no one cared enough to brush it out most of the time.

"There, all pretty again. Now you can shake it in the wind and grab the attention of every man near by," he said.

He put the hairbrush back on the table and went to sit in front of her on the bed. Her eyes looked at his chest but he knew she wasn't really looking. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up enough to where their eyes met. A fantasy in his own mind. She was looking at him, but again, she wasn't really looking.

"You're so beautiful, Storm. You don't deserve what they put you through. I wish I had known you and that crazy mind of yours before you came here. I've heard stories about how you were and you sound like a woman of my heart," he brushed his thumb over her lips and cheek. "You don't understand a word of what I'm saying, do you?"

He sighed deeply. This was as far as he went with her. Caressing her and touching her gently while he dreamed about kissing those lips and tearing her clothes off her body. He didn't cross any lines, not like some of the others.

"Roman?" Joe called.

"Daddy's home," Roman said in a mocking voice and then snickered. "It was nice talking to you, Storm."

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her hairline before getting up and leaving her room. Joe stood in the hallway and smirked as he saw Roman come out of her room.

"Playing with the doll?" Joe asked.  
"I just fixed her hair. It was a fucking mess," Roman answered.  
"You know you can do whatever you want with her, right? You might not wanna be an official member of my gang but you're still a member nonetheless in my mind so you get the same perks as everyone else," Joe said.  
"Joe, that's fucking sick and you know it," Roman frowned.  
"What? It's not like she complains," Joe laughed. "And if Steve wants his baby girl to be set free, he better show his face here. I'll trade her for him any day and he knows it."


	2. Fire

"Roman?" Joe came walking out.  
"Yeah?" Roman looked up.

He was on a bench outside in the garden, enjoying the sun.

"We're having a meeting," Joe said.  
"Still not part of your gang no matter how much you try to lure me in," Roman smirked.  
"It's just a meeting. The guys in there respect the hell out of you," Joe said.  
"In other words, you need my muscles to scare them," Roman chuckled.  
"I can stand my own ground," Joe said.  
"So you say," Roman said.

They walked inside together and it didn't take long before they could hear the familiar sound of crying and whimpering. Roman tensed up, wanting to beat whoever was causing it this time even know he knew he couldn't. She was their doll, Joe's property according to the man himself, but it hurt Roman everytime.

"Jason!" Joe pounded on the door to Storm's room. "Meeting now! Fuck her later!"

The door opened and a grinning Jason Jordan stepped out of her room. His jeans were still opened and he had a grip on her arm and her panties in his other hand. The simple, knee long, honey orange dress was covering her up but Roman knew better. He knew what had happened in that room. Jason raised his hand, sniffed her panties, grinned again and threw them at Roman.

"Smell them," he said. "She smells like sex on the beach."

Roman took a step forward but was immediately stopped by Joe. The two men exchanged a look. No words were needed. Roman knew better than to lose his temper in Joe's house.

"Meeting," Joe repeated.

Jason walked in front of them, never once letting go of Storm's arm. Once they reached the room, he pushed her up against the wall next to the door.

"Wait for me here. You don't leave unless I tell you to," he said. "Do you understand?"  
"She understands fine," Joe pushed Jason towards the door. "Get your fucking ass in there, boy, or I'll give you something to cry about."  
"Yes sir," Jason answered.

Jason and Joe walked in while Roman stopped for a brief second and looked at her. His heart went out for her. So many times he wondered what secrets were hidden inside that head, how much pain and heartache she was in, how many untold horror stories from this house she could never tell anyone about. He sighed and headed for the door, his fingers running over her hand as he passed her.

"Okay, let's get started," Joe looked at everyone.

He never got to actually start the meeting because Billie's voice tore through the closed door.

"Fire!" She screamed.

Joe ran to the door and tore it open. Every man ran out of the room and headed down the hallway. Roman was the last one out, seeing how Storm still stood up against the wall and waited as she had been told. No one had given a shit about her standing there.

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand. "We gotta get out of here!"

He started running but her hand slid out of his as she calmly walked behind him. He didn't know if she knew how to run anymore. She understood that he had told her to get out and she was heading outside, just way more slow than he liked. He didn't have time to try and get her to run. He swung her over his shoulder and ran with her.

"What the fuck?" Jason laughed at the sight.

Roman put her down on the grass, stepped up to Jason and pushed his shoulder.

"You told her not to move! If she had burned to death in there, it would have been on you!" He growled.  
"So?" Jason shrugged. "No one cares."  
"I care!" Roman yelled.  
"She's a fucking zombie, man," Jason argued. "It's not like she would have known she was dying anyway and no one would miss her. Yeah, we'd miss the free pussy but that's it."

Roman planted his fist straight into Jason's face and the man went down. He would have jumped on the other man and continued to beat him if it wasn't for the small sound he heard from behind him. Someone letting out the faintest of laughs and killing it before anyone would notice. But Roman had noticed. He turned around and looked at her but her eyes were set on the house, looking without looking like she always did.

"It's alright!" Shelton Benjamin shouted.

He came walking out of the house along with Bobby Roode.

"Just Billie trying to kill us all," Bobby laughed.  
"What do you mean?" Joe asked.  
"She burned the fucking turkey to ash," Shelton laughed.  
"So your kitchen needs some remodelling now but the rest of the house still stands," Bobby said.  
"Billie," Joe shook his head and laughed. "I told you to take a cooking class."  
"Sorry," she looked ashamed.

People started moving inside again but Roman moved over to Storm. He stood in front of her, staring at her, hoping her eyes would move to him but they didn't.

"You're in there, aren't you?" He asked. "I heard you when I punched Jason."

He wasn't sure if it meant anything but he had never heard her laugh before although she had killed it right away. He wasn't even sure if she had laughed or if it had been some weird sound he just interpreted as laughing. Or maybe it was all in his head.

"Roman!" Joe shouted.

Roman turned his head and watched Joe and Jason standing next to each other. Blood was running from Jason's nose and Joe didn't look happy.

"You punched Jason?" Joe asked.  
"Yeah," Roman answered.  
"Why?" Joe asked.  
"Because he's an asshole," Roman answered.  
"I'm well aware of that but that doesn't give you the right to punch my men," Joe said.  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Roman smirked. "Do you wanna give him a chance at getting a punch back at me? You know damn well he won't win a fight against me."

Joe looked between Jason and Roman and started laughing.

"Go inside and clean your face," he patted Jason's shoulder.  
"But..." Jason started.  
"Inside!" Joe barked.

Jason hurried inside, knowing better than to argue further with his boss.

"Really, Roman?" Joe shook his head.  
"Yeah, really," Roman said.  
"Are you gonna tell me what that was all about?" Joe asked.  
"Nope," Roman grinned. "It's between me and Jason and if he starts telling you lies about me, I'm leaving him with more than a banged up nose next time."

He didn't need to say anymore than that for Joe to understand that Jason shouldn't even be allowed to get a word in on what had happened. Undoubtedly Jason would try and Roman didn't feel like explaining to Joe why he had gotten mad about the comments Jason had made about Storm. No one needed to know.


	3. Faking it

Roman took the box from his trunk, happy to see no blood had seeped through the thick carton and out in his car. He probably still needed to get rid of the car just in case. He could never be too careful. Why Joe wanted heads as evidence on kills was beyond Roman, but when Joe paid good money, Roman delivered.

"Joe," Roman put the box down.  
"Is that who I think it is?" Joe smiled widely.  
"Dwayne Johnson aka The Rock aka one of Steve's closest men. I'm gaining in on him," Roman said.

Joe opened the box like a kid ripping off wrapping paper on the Christmas gifts. His smile grew even wider as The Rock's dead eyes stared up at him.

"Marvelous," Joe sighed happily.  
"Money," Roman held out his hand.  
"You're so fucking greedy," Joe laughed.  
"I know," Roman laughed too. "Now hand it over."

Joe walked to his safe, unlocked it and took out the amount of money he had promised Roman for the job. Roman didn't count them. There was no need for it. Joe had never tried to double cross him before. Instead he cracked his head from side to side and rubbed his neck while letting out a sound of annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked.  
"I'm so fucking tense these days," Roman complained.  
"You need to get laid," Joe laughed.  
"Yeah? You're gonna let me borrow Billie?" Roman smirked.  
"I'll shoot you if you try," Joe said. "I've told you before that you can play with the doll if you're in need of a release."  
"You know what," Roman stretched and cracked his back. "I think I'll take you up on the offer. Mind if I stay the night in her room?"  
"Knock yourself out. I'll make sure none of my men disturb you," Joe said.

Joe had always been so easy to manipulate. He always walked head first into Roman's little traps, making Joe think it was his own idea when it was what Roman wanted all along. He just needed an excuse to be in her room for a longer time than normal. He kept a normal pace down the hallway, not wanting to alert anyone, and opened the door to her room.

"Hi Storm," he stepped inside and closed the door. "How are you tonight?"

She was already in bed, lying on her back, looking up in the ceiling. He walked over and sat down on the bed, taking her hand in both of his.

"I wanna talk to you," he said.

Still that empty, dead stare up in the ceiling. He smiled amused and lied down next to her on his side, propping himself up on one elbow while running his fingers down her cheek.

"I got all night, Storm. Joe thinks I'm gonna fuck you for hours but you already know I would never do that without your permission. However, I am gonna stay in here and you are gonna talk to me," he said.

He stared at her for a few seconds but her eyes still looked at nothing.

"Man, you've gotten good at this whole act. You got everyone fooled. But you slipped up yesterday, Storm. I heard you. I know you're still in there. You're faking it," he said.

Still nothing.

"You know you can trust me. You know the man I am. I've talked to you about basically everything going on in my life the last four months. You know I'll never hurt you. And I'm telling you right now, Storm, I can get you out of here. I will get you out of here. But I need you to talk to me first," he said.

He still got nothing in return. He signed and rolled over on his back.

"Fine, you wanna play it that way then let's do it. You wanna be a doll and follow orders. Storm, get on top of me," he said.

She hesitated a second, just enough for him to know she was thinking about it, and then she moved up to lie on top of him. Her head was on his chest and he ran a hand through her hair while his other hand rested on her back.

"You're scared right now, aren't you? You're scared what I might do to you next," he said.

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"You know me, Storm. You know how I feel about you. I haven't exactly been quiet about it which makes me feel slightly embarrassed right now," he chuckled a bit. "Come on, Storm, talk to me. Allow me to help you. Allow me to get you out of here."

He placed his hands under her arms and pulled her further up so her head was in front of his. He grabbed her head with both hands, stroked her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"Storm," he whispered. "Trust me."

Her eyes changed so fast. They weren't empty anymore. She was looking at him, as in really looking. He was just about to speak again when she crashed her lips down on his, kissing him like her life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around her back again, holding her as tight as he could. She broke the kiss and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Roman," she whispered. "I'm so scared."

Her voice sent shivers down his spine. He had heard her cry and scream and he had always thought her voice was lighter than it actually was when she talked. She had a dark, sensual voice, a voice that could convince him of anything if she wanted to.

"You sound so sexy," he burst out. "Shit, sorry. Not the right thing to say."

She kissed up his cheek and found his lips again, once again kissing him like her life depended on it, and in a way it probably did, at least in her mind.

"Get me out of here," she begged between kisses. "I can't stand it anymore. I'll do anything. I'll be whatever you want me to be."  
"Hey!" He snapped.

He grabbed her head and forced her to look at him.

"I want you to be you," he said.  
"Okay," she whispered.  
"No, I'm serious. You're not a fucking doll like they all want you to be," he said. "If you think I'm only gonna help you if you kiss me and sell yourself to me that way, you're wrong. If you wanna walk away from me the second you taste freedom, I won't stop you. But I want you to be honest with me."

Her tears came without a warning. They ran from her eyes so fast and she did nothing to stop them.

"All those things you told me. All the kindness you showed me," she cried. "I lived for the days you would come to this house. It felt like someone actually cared about me."  
"I do care," he said.  
"I heard everything," she kissed him again. "Every word, every unspoken promise, every desire. I share them all. You've made me want you so bad for so long."

He rolled them around so she was underneath him, kissing his way down to the top of the nightgown she had on.

"Roman," she sounded scared. "Don't hurt me, please."  
"I'm not like them, beautiful. I can promise you that here and now," he said while leaving kisses over her collarbone. "I wanna show you how good it can feel if you'll let me."  
"Make me feel good," she pleaded in a whisper.


	4. Do crazy things for love

It had been a good night. He had made love to her slow, keeping her quiet as much as he could. He didn't want to alert anyone in the house. Between their lovemaking sessions, they had talked about everything. How she had been kidnapped, how she had faked her way out of the torture, and how she had continued being tortured but with rape instead of electricity.

What surprised him the most was her will to survive. She had gone into doll mode to survive, knowing if she had stayed in that room where she was the first two months, she wouldn't make it out of there alive.

And then there was her father Steve Austin. She wasn't even surprised that he didn't care enough to at least try and save her. He apparently had never cared. He had more or less been a stranger in her life, showing up here and there, giving her mother some money so they could live. There had never been a bond between father and daughter and she didn't even care about Joe wanting to kill him. To her he had been dead for years.

He had woken her up with a searing kiss, not wanting to leave her but knowing he had to. It had been so hard leaving her bed and walking out of her room, knowing she would go back into doll mode to survive. He made a promise to himself before closing the door to her room completely that he would have her out of that house by nightfall.

"Enjoy your night?" Joe smirked as Roman joined him.  
"Very much," Roman stretched. "Thank you."  
"Anytime," Joe said.  
"I did get an interesting call from one of my associates this morning. A tip on Steve's location," Roman said.  
"Really?" Joe stood up straight. "Where is he?"  
"You leave that to me. You just make sure to bring the money and Storm," Roman said.  
"Storm?" Joe asked.  
"Don't tell me you're going to back out on your word. You said you'd trade her for him," Roman said.  
"Yeah, but what do you want with her?" Joe asked.  
"I just wanna take her to a home where she'll be taken care of the rest of her life," Roman answered.

He wasn't lying. He just wasn't telling Joe that he meant his own home and that he would be the one to take care of her.

"Look, Joe, you trust me, right?" Roman asked.  
"More than I trust my own men," Joe chuckled.  
"So tonight I'll bring him to you, okay? I'll hunt him down and I'll bring him to the well," Roman said. "Just you, me, Storm and that bastard Steve."  
"The well," Joe nodded. "Good thinking. Although I'd love to kill him in front of my men, I get what you're saying. We can't have his men ever finding his body."

There were already bodies down in that old well. Bodies only Roman and Joe knew about. It was their special place for special people that no one ever needed to find. Roman had stumbled across the old well way back in the days before he even knew Joe. It hadn't been used for decades and he doubted anybody knew it was still there.

"See you tonight," Roman said. "Oh, and Joe, do me a favour. Don't let anyone touch her today, okay? You've fucked her over completely for half a year now. She never was your issue to begin with. Let her be."  
"Anything you want, big man," Joe said.

It was reckless what Roman had in mind but he couldn't care. He'd either succeed or die trying. He loaded his two best guns and drove straight to where Steve was hiding. He had known for two months where he was and he had worked his way slowly towards him by taking out a few of his men that Joe wanted to pay for. Tonight they were all gonna die.

He looked in the rear view mirror and sighed. He had heard many tales of men doing crazy things for love and he was about to become one of those men himself. He exited the car, held up his guns and started walking towards the house while shooting at anything that moved.

Bullets flew in all directions while he continued at the same pace. His goal was inside the house but that same goal sent out his men to stop him. Of course he did. Roman would have done the same. The problem was that he wasn't gonna let Storm down, no fucking way, and soon he found himself opening the front door.

"Steve!" He called. "You're all alone, old man!"  
"Fuck you!" Steve shouted.  
"Rookie mistake giving away where you are," Roman laughed.  
"You fucking shot me!" Steve whimpered.

Roman turned a corner and looked at Steve holding on to his bleeding shoulder while his gun laid next to him.

"Fuck you!" Steve spat. "You had to go for my trigger arm, motherfucker!"  
"It was an accident. Believe it or not, I'm not here to kill you," Roman said. "Not yet at least."  
"Then why are you here?" Steve asked.  
"What kind of a father are you?" Roman shook his head. "You're about to see your daughter."

After handcuffing Steve's hands behind his back, Roman had thrown him in his car and driven to the well. They stood outside the car waiting, Roman with his hand tightly wrapped around Steve's arm. Soon a pair of headlights came towards them. Roman yanked Steve a little tighter.

"That's your daughter inside that car. Do you know what they did to her?" He sneered.  
"I saw the videos," Steve sighed.  
"And they stopped four months ago. Do you know what they did to her after that? What every man in that house did to her?" Roman sneered. "That's your fucking daughter, old man. You let them rape your own daughter, you fucking coward."  
"I was trying to stay alive," Steve said.  
"That's not good enough!" Roman growled.

The car stopped and Joe exited the car.

"Steve!" He grinned.  
"Not so fast," Roman said. "Storm."  
"Right, right," Joe said.

He walked around the car and opened the door.

"Get out, Storm," he said.

She walked out of the car, her eyes still holding that empty look.

"Walk to my car, Storm," Roman said.

She did as she was told while Joe moved towards Roman and Steve. Roman pushed Steve forward but before anyone could react, he raised his gun and shot Steve in the head.

"What the fuck, Roman?" Joe shouted.

Roman pointed his gun at Joe before the man could pull his own gun.

"Don't even think about it, asshole," he said. "Storm, are you okay?"  
"I'm good," she said.  
"She talks?" Joe asked.  
"Did anyone touch you today?" Roman asked.  
"No, I was left alone," she answered.  
"Looks like you did keep your word so I don't have to torture you first," Roman said.  
"Torture me?" Joe asked.  
"Goodbye Joe," Roman said.

He fired a bullet into Joe's head and the man fell on top of Steve. Roman turned around just as Storm walked up to him. He placed an arm around her waist, yanked her close and kissed her.

"Now what?" She asked.  
"Now you're free," he answered. "What do you wanna do?"  
"I could really go for a cheeseburger," she said.

He burst out laughing, shook his head and kissed her again.

"Just gonna dump these bodies in the well and then we'll find somewhere with a drive through," he said.  
"Will Joe's men come looking for you?" She asked.  
"No, only Joe has my number and knows anything worth knowing about me," he answered.  
"Do you need any help?" She asked.  
"I can carry them," he answered. "Unless you wanna help, of course."

She crouched down and grabbed Joe's feet. The sight made Roman smile. He had always known she was dancing on the wrong side of the law as well but he didn't know until now that dead bodies wasn't a scary sight to her either.

"A woman of my heart," he grabbed Joe's arms.  
"You've said that before," she giggled.  
"And I mean it," he said.

They dumped the bodies together. It didn't bother her at all that one of them was her own father.

"Almost done. You take Joe's car and follow me. I know a lake we can dump it where it'll never be found," he said.

She did as he said and 30 minutes later they watched as the car disappeared under water.

"That lake is fucking deep," he said.  
"How many cars are down there?" She asked.  
"Three that I know of," he smirked.

She tilted her head and smiled at him.

"Lift me up," she said.

He placed his hands under her and lifted her up. She locked her arms and legs around him and looked at him.

"Now what?" He asked.  
"What do you think?" She nodded towards his car.  
"I thought you wanted a cheeseburger," he said.  
"I do. After," she laughed. "Seeing you in action tonight, damn Roman, I can never wear these panties again. They're fucking soaked and destroyed. Get me out of them and fuck me."

He slammed her down on the hood of his car, careful not to hurt her but with enough force to show her he was in charge. She giggled and started opening his pants while he pushed her dress up.

"Yep, fucking soaked," he ripped her panties off. "And I'm proud of that."  
"Roman!" She panted as she freed his dick.  
"I got you, beautiful," he kissed her and pushed up inside her. "I got you. For as long as you want me."


End file.
